


Blasphemy and Bishop Flogging

by Dusty_Forgotten (DustyForgotten)



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyForgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: There are monstrous sounds coming from the jungle just beyond their safe zone in the light: howls and roars and grunts and bitten-off groans...Maybe that one wasn’t the jungle.





	Blasphemy and Bishop Flogging

It was hot, and humid, and there were insects already crawling all over her, she was sure of it— Willie Scott didn’t dare look— and there were monstrous sounds coming from the jungle just beyond their safe zone in the light: howls and roars and grunts and bitten-off groans... 

Maybe that one wasn’t the jungle.

Fast as Indy’s whip, she jerked her head to the side, where “ _ Doctor _ ” Jones was on his own makeshift mat, back to her. “… What are you doing?”

A little breathless, he huffed, “What’s it look like?”

She couldn’t see much through the firelight, but the way his arm was moving... “You’re disgusting.”

“Go to bed,” the archaeologist snapped.

“How am I supposed to sleep through  _ that!? _ ”

Jones glared over his shoulder, expression of a man with very little interest in anything a woman had to say to him. “How am I supposed to flog the bishop with you whining?”

Willie let out a little shriek of anger, to which all Indiana had to say was, “Don’t wake Shorty.”

She rolled to her back, fluffed her hair, and admired the swath of stars above her. Couldn’t see that in Shanghai. Then the lewd fleshy sound resumed, and she grumbled, “I’m right here.”


End file.
